When You Wish Upon a Star
by Gilboobs
Summary: Your dreams come true. One night, Italy wishes for THE thing that he believes will fill a void in his life... and that wish becomes reality? Warnings: same-sex relationship/yaoi and mpreg. Rated T for mpreg and slight swearing.
1. Bippity, Boppity, Boo!

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a _wee_ bit silly, but I will try to take this seriously. Then again... it _is_ mpreg... and _who_ takes that seriously? Anyway, enjoy! (Also: the story will be updated _at least _every other Wednesday.)

Italy stood outside on his and Germany's balcony, watching the night. Germany would have been there with him, but the blond nation had a pile of paperwork the size of Mount Everest that Chancellor Angel Merkel demanded he finish _tonight._

Italy sighed and rested his elbows on the railing of the balcony and leaned forward.

Yes, their relationship was awesome. Matter of fact, it was the best it ever had been. Italy always felt as if there was a void somewhere, though. This made the brunette feel somewhat selfish. Germany got up at the crack of five a.m., hung out with Italy until seven p.m., and then worked well past midnight. The Mediterranean nation wondered if Germany felt nothing was ever good enough for him.

Italy began to ponder what he thought to be missing when he yelled very loudly, "A baby! That's what we need!"

Germany pulled open the sliding glass door which separated the balcony and the computer room, in which Germany worked. "Vat?"

Italy jumped, turned around, and blushed. "Nothing!" Italy exclaimed nervously as he waved his hands in front of his face. "Nothing all all!"

Germany gave Italy a strange look, backed his way inside, and slammed the door shut.

Italy turned around and reverted to his original position. "Vee..." He sighed while watching the night sky.

Suddenly, a group of stars streaked across the black sky.

Italy quickly closed his eyes and wished to himself about what he wanted. After the wish was completed, someone said, "'Ey, kid" in a British accent.

Italy's eyes flew wide open. There was a blond man with thick eyebrows and wings dressed in a toga floating in front of him. "Ah! Please don't kill me! I have relatives in your country!"

The blond laughed. "No, ye don't. 'Cuz don't live in any country. I _am_ a country. Er... sort o', anyway."

"Vee... who are you?" Italy asked, now more curious than terrified.

"I'm the Britannia Angel, fer God's sake!" The exclaimed. "An' I 'eard ye say that ye wanted a baby. True er not?"

Italy, smiling widely, nodded.

"A' right." Britannia Angel made a wand appear out o thin air. As he waved the rainbow-flag looking wand, he chanted, much like the fairy godmothers from _Sleeping Beauty_, "Bippity, boppity, boo!" The wand shot out a purplish-white light at Italy and was then gone.

"Well, g' luck t' ye!" Britannia Angel prepared to disappear.

"Wait! Before you go, I have a question!" Italy cried.

Britannia rolled his eyes. "WHAT?"

Italy pointed at he rainbow wand. "Are you gay?"


	2. Confessions of a Pissed Italian

A month had passed since Italy had made his wish. It was in the early morning hours of July twenty-first that Italy found out that his wish had been granted... just not in the way he had expected.

Italy and Germany were cuddling in their sleep. Germany woke suddenly, feeling very nauseous. He shoved Italy off him, causing the smaller man to land on the ground face-down. Germany jumped from the bed and, after stepping on Italy, flung open the double-doors of the bathroom, both of which hit Italy.

Italy just laid face-down on the ground, feeling levels of pissed off that he'd never known to exist. He had been: woken up, thrown out of bed, stepped on, and hit with doors. This does _not _make for a very happy Italian man. This pissed off state lasted until he heard Germany vomit into the toilet.

Italy sighed, rolled onto his back, and sat up.

Germany, after throwing up all that was not digested, which was not much, began to retch painfully. After he had finished gagging, reached over the toilet, flushed said toilet, and pushed himself up. He rinsed out his mouth with mouth wash and stumbled back into bed.

Italy stood when he saw Germany turn from the sink. As the blond walked by him, Italy said, "That seemed a bit gross."

Germany rolled his eyes at the smaller man for making such a stupid comment. The blond tumbled into bed and fell asleep.

Italy stood like an idiot in front of the bathroom doors, unsure of what to do next.

Britannia Angel appeared in front of him. "'Ey, kid, 'ow's it goin'?"

Italy sighed. "It's all right. I kind of feel bad since... you know... I don't think the wish worked."

Britannia Angel raised an eyebrow at the small man. "Whaddya mean?"

"Someone told me that people usually get sick at the four week mark. It's been four weeks, and, well, I'm not sick."

Britannia Angel began to laugh hysterically. "D'ya really think I'd knock ye up?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God!" He laughed. "'Oo would subject themselves to that? I knocked up ye're boyfriend... with yer baby, o' course."

Italy gave Britannia Angel a menacing look. "Germany doesn't _like_ surprises! He's going to _kill_ me! And if I'm going down, you're going down with me!" Italy prepared to pounce on Britannia Angel.

"Bippity, boppity, boo!" Britannia Angel made himself disappear.

Italy wanted cry, but, for once in his life, he didn't. He just yelled, "GERMANY!"

Germany flung up in bedroom and glared angirly at the brunette. "WHAT?"

Italy sighed and blurted, "You're pregnant."

_Author's Note: **No **rude **anonymous** reviews. If you are going to say that you hate my story, sign into your account or don't review at all. All rude **anonymous **reviews will be deleted._ _Any reviews with "rude" content when someone is signed in will be respected :)_


	3. No Abortions!

Germany was staring off into space, trying to digest what Italy had said. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. "ITALY!" The blond finally snapped.

"Eeeek!" Italy shrieked. "I'm so sorry! Oh my God! Don't shoot!"

Germany yelled something about how Italy was "such a jackass".

Italy's lower lip quivered. He then covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

Germany immediately felt bad. He took. Sometimes, these two forgot who they were dealing with. "Italy," Germany said softly. "Calm down."

Italy took a few breaths and managed to calm himself. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Not really." Germany paused for a yawn. The blond uncharacteristically smiled. "Maybe a little. Just a little, though."

Italy laughed and smiled broadly. He then asked, "Are you gonna keep the baby?"

Germany nodded.

"Good," Italy commented. "It'll keep Vatican off my ass."

_Author's Note: _Short chapter is short.


	4. The End

Germany was about two months pregnant before people started to notice. The first of those to notice was America. Germany was about ten pounds heavier than usual, which, during a chaotic meeting, prompted America to ask Germany why the latter was "such a fat ass." That comment was quickly met with a punch in the face.

As the meeting spiraled farther into Hell, Saudi Arabia threatened everyone with a gun and managed to keep control... for the better part of five minutes.

Iran and Iraq started arguing over oil or some stupid shit like that (whatever-the-fuck caused the Gulf War); America was preaching like a closeted-gay conservative Republican Baptist priest; India, China, and Pakistan were molesting Kashmir; Bangladesh announced that she was starving and required more aid money; Russia was bitch-slapping Latvia from earth to the moon; Syria was slitting her wrists; Sudan bitch-slapped South Sudan; Israel, West Bank, and Gaza Strip were bitch-slapping _each other_; Colombia was selling coke to Holland; and North Korea was threatening everyone with paper mache missiles.

Germany, meanwhile, had fallen asleep during the mayhem. Italy was very panicky. Germany would usually scare everyone (especially Israel) into submission.

Austria poked Italy on the shoulder. "Are you going to wake Germany up?"

Italy shook his head. "He'll probably be cranky. He's been needing to nap frequently and is very upset to be woken. So, no. I don't want to die."

Austria nodded. "Reasonable."

Belarus pounced on Russia. "MARRIAGE!"

Russia punched Belarus in the face, causing Baby Sis to fly backwards. "Go. The. Fuck. Away."

Italy was watching Israel, Gaza Strip, and West Bank bitch-slap each other. Their cheeks were becoming a bright shade of red.

Germany woke suddenly, looked around with a dazed expression on his face, smiled at Italy, and rested his head on Italy's shoulder. In moments, the blond was out like a light.

With horror, Italy and Austria realized something: if Germany was being so cuddly and sweet... the Mayans were right. 2012 is the End of Times.

_Author's Note: No, I am not a believer in the "End of Times" theory. Just thought I'd say that._


	5. Vital Information

Hi, guys!

My account has moved and so has _When You Wish Upon a Star._

Please either use the URL on this account page or search **Mindadarla**.

Thanks!


End file.
